1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device that allows a user to visually recognize a virtual image in a state where the head-mounted display device is mounted on the head of the user.
2. Related Art
In the related art, head-mounted display devices that allow a user to visually recognize a virtual image in a state where the head-mounted display device is mounted on the head of the user, like head-mounted displays, have been known. In such head-mounted display devices, a see-through head-mounted display device that superimposes a virtual image on an outside world image has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-3879).
In the see-through head-mounted display device in the related art, since a virtual image is displayed in the entire area where the virtual image can be displayed in a visual field of the user, the visibility of an outside world image is always reduced in the entire area.